


Old Friendships, New Memories

by bittenfeld



Category: Jonny Quest, The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenfeld/pseuds/bittenfeld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just the first chapter of a story...</p><p>Four years have passed since Race retired from bodyguard duties and left the Quest family.  Four years, while Jonny and Hadji have grown to adulthood.  And as Jonny and Hadji’s relationship has deepened with youthful hormones, now Race returns; and maybe he and Benton can rekindle what they started years ago…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friendships, New Memories

It had seemed so good again, so right. After four years of cold empty hell, the world was alive and warm again. And it seemed so good.

“C’mon, Race,” Jonny urged from the overstuffed chair near the hearth, “two for the price of one, whadd’ya say?” Against his legs, Hadji sat on the floor, eyes closed for a light cat-nap.

Race relaxed on the sofa facing the fireplace, letting the heat from the fire and the soothing comfort of Benton’s arm resting behind his shoulders sink into aching muscles and bones. Reflected light flickered in Jonny’s pale eyes, making them sparkle with a hint of a flirtatious challenge, a temptation.

The two young men were tempting, and they knew it, and so did Race. And so did Benton. Out of the corner of his eye, Race could see a hint of a smile tugging at the moustached lips of his own lover.

“C’mon, whadd’ya say?” the young blond coaxed again.

“I’d say, what do you want an old man like me for? Man, if I was young and attractive, with a friend as good-looking as Hadji, I sure wouldn’t be wasting my eyesight looking at some retired old geezer. Besides, you’re going to make Hadji jealous.”

“Naw,” Jonny countered, “you could teach us a lot. Hadji agrees, don’tcha, Hadj?”

“Yes, that is true.” The young East Indian roused from his nap, eyes still closed. “We both would appreciate your assistance. Jonny certainly needs all the instruction he can get.”

“Jerk,” Jonny taunted harmlessly, bumping his knee sharply, and jostling the dark youth resting against him.

His perch disturbed, Hadji made a protesting noise, and reached a hand to the back of his head, to smooth the thick mass of long black hair, gathered loosely at the nape of his neck.

Race just smiled, reaching over to pat the knee resting against his own. “ Anyway I’ve got plans of my own tonight.”

“I hope those plans include me,” Benton mentioned, increasing the thigh-to-thigh pressure.

“Oh, I think that could be arranged,” the prematurely-white-haired man agreed.

Again Jonny nudged the other boy. “C’mon, Hadji, that sounds like our cue to split. Let’s leave the old guys to their Geritol cocktails.”

In a careless graceful dancer’s move, the Hindu youth gathered his legs beneath him, and rose to his feet. For the last few years, probably about the time that Race had left, he’d stopped cutting his hair. Black silk tresses spilled over his shoulders now, halfway down his back. Standing beside his friend, he topped Jonny by nearly a head these days. The last time Race had seen them, they’d been two gangly adolescent boys – now the promise of manhood was nearly finished.

Hadji had crested six feet in those four years – nearly looking Race in the eye now. Perhaps Jonny would not match his friend’s height, but hormones were fleshing out his body and bringing adult proportions to his frame.

As the two passed behind the couch, they each touched Race’s shoulder. “Welcome home,” Hadji greeted with a squeeze.

Halfway down the hall Jonny glanced back at the older man, with a wink and a toss of shaggy blond tresses. “Yeah, and if my dad falls asleep too soon, you know where to find us…”

“Good _night_ , Jonathan,” his father’s voice interrupted solidly.

“Uh, goodnight, sir,” the kids responded, and beat a hasty, if giggly, retreat down the hallway.

The boys had bonded instantly on their first meeting seven years ago in the streets of Calcutta, and had been inseparable ever since. Even though they were brothers, so to speak, since Dr. Quest had adopted Hadji, they had shared everything – including pre-pubescent exploring. Of course the adults had known. But they hadn't interfered, and now that curious exploration had transmuted into a full loving physical relationship.

In amusement, Race watched after them. “Y’know, Benton, that boy of yours is an outrageous flirt – of course, I know where he gets it.”

An eyebrow raised. “ ‘Outrageous’ isn’t a word often used to describe me, so it must be you you’re referring to. You know, those boys have hero-worshipped you for years. When Jonny was a toddler, he used to follow you everywhere. Rachel used to tell me that she was jealous of you – Jonny acted like you were more his mother and father than either of us.”

“Hey, he’s always had discerning taste, what can I say? Yeah, I know they have – I don’t know why.”

“Why, you’re every boy’s fantasy – Special Forces, test pilot – I can’t measure up to that.”

“Yeah, I know thirty different ways to sneak up on someone and take them out.” Race snorted. “Anyway, that was twenty years ago. And as for test-flying – that was just for five months back in the Air Force.”

“Yes, but for a boy’s imagination, that’s a dream come true.”

“Well, I’ll let you in on a little secret.” Maneuvering onto his back, Race urged the doctor on top of him. “To us test pilots and special forces, you scientists and engineers are the real heroes. We trust our lives to the machines and equipment you guys design. So for me, this is a dream come true. And, by the way, let’s find out just how outrageous you can be.” And with that suggestion, Race tilted his face closer and parted his lips, for Benton to share a quiet kiss.

Finally breaking the intimacy, Race mused, “I can’t believe those kids aren’t kids any more. Man, I go away for four years, and they grow up. Seems like just a little while ago that I was assigned to bodyguard your family, when Rachel was pregnant.”

“That ‘little while’ was nineteen years ago,” Benton reminded soberly. “Jonny just turned eighteen last September. And Hadji will be nineteen in a few months.”

“Dang, Benton, we _are_ getting old. Bring on the Geritol.”

“Race, if you want to go to the boys tonight, go ahead. It’s all right. I certainly can’t compete with two young men in budding manhood.”

But Race only groaned. “Neither can I, Benton, neither can I.” As he rubbed body to body with the man on top of him, a conspiratorial twinkle flashed in green eyes. “But we can keep it up a whole lot longer than they can.”

Benton’s weight pinned him down. Without a word, the doctor bent his head to the side of the other man’s neck. Beard and moustache scratched Race’s neck, as lips and tongue attacked the strong ridge of muscle.

A noise of pleasure grated in Race’s throat, and he conformed himself to the body covering him. However, the blissful expression abruptly shifted to a wince; and he half-pulled himself up. “But we better consider moving this to the bedroom, if neither of us wants to wake up with a hellacious backache tomorrow morning.”

. . . . .

 _to be continued someday_ …


End file.
